


Steamy Swamp Tales

by xxBlue_Elfxx



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Sensual Swamp Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxBlue_Elfxx/pseuds/xxBlue_Elfxx
Summary: Shrek is enjoying his relaxing swamp-sauna when he is interrupted by one of his dangerous past lovers and his threatening comrade...
Relationships: Shrek/donkey/Movie Sonic/Barry B. Benson
Kudos: 7





	Steamy Swamp Tales

It was a dark and steamy night. Shrek was bathing in his mud bath in his sweltering swamp. Little did he know, Barry was on the prowl.  
“How’s my favorite boyé?” Barry asked, appearing behind Shrek. Shrek jumped in fear at the sound of his ex-lover’s voice.  
“B-Barry-san, how did you find me? I thought I had a restraining order against you?” Shrek stammered, blushing.  
“You can’t keep me away forever,” Barry B. Benson said, cocking his eyebrow seductively. “And it gets even better; I brought a friend.”  
“MEOOOOOW,” said movie Sonic. He appeared from the suitcase Barry was holding, every hyper-realistic strand of fur gleaming in the moonlight. He shone his uncanny human teeth at Shrek in a devilish smile.  
Shrek cowered in fear and slowly inched backwards, but the two were already advancing threateningly.  
“Shrek, get ogre here,” Barry coaxed, his eyes glinting with excitement.  
“S-senpai, you know I can’t. I have Donkey now,” Shrek said, avoiding Barry’s intense gaze. Barry’s face slowly morphed into one of anger.  
“You don’t understand, Shrek. You don’t have a choice,” movie Sonic said softly behind him, his breath warm in his ear.  
Shrek shuddered violently, the feeling of Movie Sonic’s hands on his shoulders, unwelcome.  
Shrek suddenly became aware of his indecent state and folded in on himself to protect his decency.  
Barry continued to advance towards Shrek, enjoying the fear he instilled in his past lover.  
Movie Sonic’s grip tightened threateningly around his shoulders, but before Barry could make a move, the sound of neighing in the distance rang out like a bell in the simmering swamp.


End file.
